Misa The Nobodie
by Mia The Fallen Angel
Summary: Misa is a normal person who plays Kingdom Hearts. Well, fairly normal. She was a princess after all. That is, until her world is destoryed and she is forced to go with a person in a dark cloak. Kingdom Hearts is just a game... Right?
1. Princess Misa

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts / OC Misa ref link for her picture: i262./albums/ii114/CutieGothGirl/PrincessMisa.png , OC Mia ref link for her picture:i262./albums/ii114/CutieGothGirl/Miastraight.png

Disclaimer:

I do not own Play Station 2 or Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts 2. I do own my OC Princess Misa, and my OC Mia though. SO if you want to use them, then ask me.

Authors notes:

Hey there! This is my second story... I know, i been on this site like, 3 yrs, and all i got is 2 stories. But... I have a lot of things i wanna write about, but never get around to it. So I SHALL NAO!! This is about KH and my OC Misa. We'll see where it goes, and how many chapters i put up. Please help me out? So i can get everything correct and all. On this computer, i cant upload to using my word processor, so i am using the WordPad. And if the alignment or something is off, tell me so i can fix it. I could probably upload from school. I lame, yah? Anyway... constructive critisizm is encouraged, and i cannot spell check in this program, so i might have some misspelled words here and there, because of my bad typing... Ok, welll, this is getting longer than i thought it would be, so ill stop now, and get to the story. Enjoy! -

Oh! Im also not sure if this is the account i had my other story on. I think it was a cross between KH 2 and Cardcaptor Sakura. They accidentally got their weapons switched...

STORY STORY STORY STORY STORY STORY

Chapter 1 - Princess Misa

'_Misa was sleeping peacefully in her grand bedroom. She had a queen size bed (even though she was a princess...) and just about everything she could want in it. Hundreads of plushies, and her own tv. She also had a desktop computer that was customized to her liking. Which was, of course, to the interent and thousands of clothing sites. But, of course, the one thing she loved the most: her Play Station 2. On it, she could play her favorite video games, like Kingdom Hearts, and Kingdom Hearts 2._

_Misa was turinging over, when all of a sudden, someone walks into her room. He was wearing a long black coat, with an upside down zipper. He had his hood on, but even so, you could see his striking yellow eyes, and white hair. He examined a few things in her room, then walked over to her. He watched her sleep for a few moments, then touched his hand to her forehead. There was a bright flash, and he was gone._

_Misa awoke in the morning to the usual things she did everyday. First, she brushed her hair, and put it up. Then, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then proceded to get dressed and went downstairs. "Good morning everyone! How are you?", she called to everyone sitting at the table. But no one moved. They just sat there, as still as statues. So she called again, "Good morning! Hey! This isn't funny! I'm scared!"._

_That's when she noticed him. He was leaning against a pillar, watching her. "W - W - Who are you? What happened to them? Wh... What's going on?"._

_He just kept watching her. So she screamed, "What the heck is going on here!? Tell me!"._

_When he still didn't move, she ran upstairs and grabbed her scythe. She ran back downstairs, but everything was starting to disapear. The man was still there, and she ran to him. "What is happening? Why is my home disapearing? Please, I beg you to tell me!"._

_So he said, "If you want to help your lands and family, come with me. That is the only way. I can tell you no more at this time."_

_So she went with him through a dark portal and they disapeared. Everything went back to normal._

_Except, no one remembered Misa. They never had a princess at Ever Realms Castle._'

END STORY STORY STORY STORY STORY STORY

Sorry this was such a short chapter. The next one shall be longer!! I promise!!

Oh, and while i was writing this, i went outside, and saw my dog, and she picked up a piece of wood she thought was a bone, and went and layed down to chew on it. It was so cute!


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer:

I do not own Play Station 2 or Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts 2. I do own my OC Princess Misa, and my OC Mia though. SO if you want to use them, then ask me.

Authors notes:

Sorry this is a sucky story and stuff... It's getting better! lol. Um, i think I'll start writing more than just at one time. I need to write a lot more...

_**StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory**_

Chapter 2 - Dreams

Misa abrubtly woke up. She had just had an awful dream about how this whole thing started. She was still in the castle of the ones who had kinapped her. She had no clue why they had kidnapped her, or why her world was gone, but she was fine with where she was. People came when she called, and she wasn't hurt. Her scythe was taken away from her though, so she would have no way to defend herself. She was also starting to think this looked a lot like her favorite video game, Kingdom Hearts. After all, Axel was there, and so was Roxas. No one else would take off their hoods. But she knew it was the rest of the Organization XIII.

She was about to fall asleep again, when she noticed something. The door to her room wasn't locked anymore. She could get out! So she took the opportunity, and she turned the doorknob very slowly. She then peeked out of the room to see if anyone was watching. When she saw the coast was clear, she slowly walked out. She knew where her weapon was, and all she needed to do was get there.

**Elsewhere...**

While Misa was buisy 'sneaking' out, Ansem was watching her on the monitors. He had deliberately left the door open to see what she would do. He _wanted_ her to escape. This was what had attracted him to her in the first place. He knew this was the reason he had saved her. Of course, he had also saved her, because he was wanting her to find her whole. She was only a nobody, after all. Even though the world she came from was real, she was not. Or at leat, half not. He needed her to find her whole, so she could 'help' the brats help him. He was going to lead them so wrong, they would be helping him, instead of themselves. He knew it would work, of course, because of the empty headed leader they had, Sora. He would follow wherever the enimes were. Only occasionally would he follow his heart.

"Muahahahah! Stupid Sora. Feh. His demise shall be soon."

**Elsewhere Elsewhere...**

Sora sneezed. "Gazoomtime!" yelled Goofy. Concerened, he asked, " Do you have a cold?"

Rubbing his nose, Sora replied, " Nah, i think someone is just talking about me. And i think the correct word is 'Gazoomtite?'"

"Gazoomtite, that's right! Gwarsh Sora, when did you get so smart?"

"Uh... I think after i sneezed?'

"Nope, same old Sora.", said a voice from behind them.

"Riku!! Whereve you been? I been lookin' all over for yew!"

"Does 'all over include just standing here?", said Riku, "Anyway, where'd Kairi get off to? And Donald?"

A distant _ZAAP_ was heard.

"HOmG!! What was that?!", yelled Sora.

"I dunno... maybe we should go check it out!", yelled the older boy at Sora.

"Gwarsh, what a good idea. We should make you the leader Riku.", said the dog guy thing...

"No time for that Goofy, we need to find out what that was!", said a worried Riku. So he started running toward the general direction of the sound.

Sora and Goofy looked at each other, and then started running after Riku.

"Hey! Wait up!", they both yelled in unison.

**And... Somehow, in another Elsewhere... (this story has too many elsewheres, right?)**

Mia was just finishing cleaning her room. All of a sudden, someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?", she called.

"Princess, it's me, squire. The king needs us to go on a mission."

"Ok, I'll be right out!", she called back to the magic squire.

She was a somebody. She had a nobodie, and even knew her name. She was Misa. She lived her life in a caslte in the Evers Realm. She was a princess as well as Mia.

Mia had the strongest heart in the worlds. So she was unable to be seperated completely. So she is still living her life as the princess in the castle of Encartia. As soon as Mia and Misa were reunited, no one but her and a select few people would remember Mia. The castle she lives at will on longer remember her. And Mia will start being like her old slef again. Misa was her playful half. Mia was the serious half. And, frankly, everyone missed Mia's playful and fun side.

So, she followed the squire to the thrown room, where her father, Mitch, would give them their orders.

"Well, Mia, I never thought this would happen. But, your nobodys world has been destroyed by Ansem, and she has been kidnapped. MY BABY GIRL'S OTHER HALF SHALL NEVER COME BACK!!", he cried.

"DAD! CALM DOWN!", shouted Mia over her dad's loud voice.

"Me, the squire, and the knight shall go searching for her."

"Well, actually, that is not the mission. The only way for you to actually find her is to go with Sora and his friends. Their location is unknown as of now though, so you need to go to the Disney Castle and ask King Mickey. Then, you are to travel with Sora and his friends until you find your nobodie, and you shall be reunited with her. But, you'll have to go on your own until Sora is found. Since you only know how to fight, you need to learn other skills with the knight and squire. Do not return to me until you are ready to show me some new skills, ok?"

"Ok father. I shall aquire new skills in order to do this mission."

So Mia left with the squire and the knight to begin her training.

_**StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory**_

A/N:

Ok, so this chapter is longer, right? I think so. Im not good at wrting a lot, and i dont know how many pages this is... . I should get a better program... I can't even spell check! But, anyway, I'll keep thinking up new stuff.


End file.
